Let's be heroes!
by yuri-swan
Summary: Los 10 meses que Izuku Midoriya entrenó con All Might no estuvo solo...
1. Introcucción

**LET'S BE HEROES!**

 **Disclaimer: el manga y anime de Boku no hero academia no me pertencen, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, pero si los OC que vayan a salir.**

 **Introducción**

" El destino es caprichoso o eso dicen, para que negarlo. Para que negar que el destino de dos personas a encontrarse es una casualidad, si en realidad todo ocurre por una razón..."

Ya era bastante tarde, el sol ya se ponía. En el aula del consejo estudiantil la luz del crepúsculo bañaba de rojos y naranjas la sala. Una figura estaba sentada en una de las mesas acabando de repasar el acta de la primera reunión del curso escolar:

\- Bueno...por hoy ya está, ¡Me voy a casa! - recogió todos los papeles, los ordenó y los puso dentro del archivador del armario de la sala.

Recogió todas sus cosas y cerró el aula. Antes de irse pasó por la sala de profesores para dejar la llave del aula del consejo.

\- ¡Ah! Presidenta, ¿Aún estabas aquí? Ya es un poco tarde, es mejor que te vayas para casa, sino preocuparás a tu familia...

\- No se preocupe _sensei_ , ya avisé que hoy llegaría algo tarde por la reunión.

\- Así me gusta, ¡que seas responsable! Recuerda que eres el ejemplo de todo el cuerpo estudiantil, pero no te excedas, podría ser malo para tus estudios y no podemos dejar que la alumna más brillante del distrito pierda su trono.

\- Claro que no _sensei_. Sé dónde está mi límite. - le hizo una pequeña reverencia y añadió - ¡Hasta mañana!

\- Adiós, hasta mañana.

Aún había algunos estudiantes en el colegio que participaban en los clubs, pero la mayoría ya se dirigían a los vestuarios para cambiarse o simplemente guardaban el material que estaban utilizando.

La vuelta a casa iba a ser tranquila, esa semana su madre trabajaba de turno de noche, así que les tocaba hacer la cena a su hermano y a ella, pero antes tenía que pasar por algún supermercado a comprar algunas cosas.

 _Ya estoy de camino. Tengo que pasar por el super, ¿qué te apetece para cenar?_

 _Mmmm ¿qué tal si hacemos okonomiyaki? ^^_

 _Como se nota que no cocinas...Ù.Ú_

 _Jajaja venga que ya sabes que yo te ayudo, aunque se me dé mal la cocina, te puedo ayudar a preparar los ingredientes..., ¡además fregaré los platos!_

 _Está bien..., haremos okonomiyaki._

 _¡Bieeeen! Eras la mejor one-chan, ¡no tardes que ya tengo hambre!_

 _Tienes mucha cara..., tardaré lo que tarde que tengo que pasar por el super. Anda ves preparando lo que tengamos y así adelantemos._

 _Mira que eres mandona..., se nota que eres la presidenta del consejo._

 _¡No te mofes de mí! O te quedas sin okonomiyaki._

 _¡A sus órdenes mi presidenta!_

…

 _Quiero decir...One-san ^^'_

 _Hasta ahora._

 _Hasta ahora y ten cuidado._

Con esto la chica guardó su celular, hablar con tu hermano por Line es divertido, pero a la vez agotador pensó, aunque estuviese cansada estaba muy animada, el curso empezaba bien. Había sido elegida presidenta del consejo, la reunión había ido muy bien, lo que ya no le gustaba tanto es que estaba en una clase diferente a la de su hermano.

Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la seguían.

 **Ohayoo minna! Espero que os guste esta pequeña introducción, ¿quién será esta chica? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo – yuri-swan**


	2. El encuentro con ella

**LET'S BE HEROES!**

 **2\. El encuentro con ella**

 **Disclaimer: el manga y anime de Boku no hero academia no me pertencen, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, pero si los OC que vayan a salir.**

 _Con esto la chica guardó su celular, hablar con tu hermano por Line es divertido, pero a la vez agotador pensó, aunque estuviese cansada estaba muy animada, el curso empezaba bien. Había sido elegida presidenta del consejo, la reunión había ido muy bien, lo que ya no le gustaba tanto es que estaba en una clase diferente a la de su hermano._

 _Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la seguían._

Aunque ya era el mes de abril, cuando se ponía el sol aún hacía frío. En las calles había gente saliendo de las oficinas, no había duda todos iban trajeados, que iban a sus casas o salían con sus compañeros de trabajo a cenar o tomar algo.

Sin duda iba a ser una noche tranquila, o eso es lo que pensaba All Might mientras observaba la escena desde lo alto de un edificio de la calle principal. Entre la multitud de uniformes de oficina, destacaba una chica con uniforme de la escuela media, no por su uniforme que era oscuro, sino por el contraste de adultos que tenía a su alrededor que le sacaban por lo menos una cabeza.

Debía ser divertido lo que estuviese viendo en su celular para no percatarse que un individuo sospecho la estaba observando, es más empezó a seguirla.

All Might ya estaba preparado para atacar, en el momento justo que el individuo la atacase, pero no fue así, pues la chica paró en seco.

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa, la chica se giró y miró directamente al hombre que tenía detrás, este la miró sorprendido, pero no dudó en abalanzarse sobre ella para quitarle la cartera. Lo que vino después nadie se lo esperaba, como una profesional, la chica atinó en aplicarle una buena llave de judo, dejando al individuo aturdido en el suelo, momento que ella aprovechó para salir corriendo.

All Might estaba realmente sorprendido, pues no parecía que la chica fuese muy atlética, es más por su estatura y complexión parecía "débil", pero ya se sabe nunca hay que juzgar un libro por su cubierta.

La chica corrió hacía un puente; al ser una avenida principal el tráfico es más fluido y para evitar retenciones es bastante común los pasos elevados en esta zona. Subió a toda prisa, pero el atacante se recuperó en seguida y la siguió.

El individuo activó su don, consistía en transformar sus extremidades en muelles, pegó un brinco y se interpuso en el camino en la chica, está se sorprendió, pero reaccionó rápidamente esquivando un ataque, puesto que su perseguidor ahora la amenazaba con una navaja.

All Might brincó por los tejados a toda prisa hasta saltar al puente para noquear de un golpe al agresor, pero parece ser que la muchacha es de armas tomar y le pegó una patada en el estómago. No sirvió para derribarlo, así que éste utilizó el impulso de los muelles para empujar a la chica por el puente y agarrar el bolso.

Si antes todo parecía ir a cámara rápida ahora todo se había ralentizado, el empujón que le dio el villano fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que se chocase con la barandilla y del impulso cayese para atrás.

All Might tuvo que reaccionar rápido y saltar él también puente abajo para atrapar la muchacha que miraba horrorizada la poca distancia que le quedaba para tocar el suelo, pero el héroe número consiguió agarrarla a tiempo y saltar a un lado de la carretera.

No tuvo tiempo a preguntarle a la chica como estaba, porque ésta salió corriendo detrás del villano. Está claro que con la habilidad del villano la chica no iba a alcanzarlo, aunque fuese muy rápida. Así que All Might con unos de sus poderosos saltos consiguió interceptarlo, coger la cartera y noquearlo en el pavimento.

En menos de un minuto ya se podía oír la sirena de un coche patrulla – _Fantástico ya está de camino la policía y no tardaran en llevarse al criminal_ – pensó el héroe- _pero antes tengo que devol…_ – pero una palmada en su espalda lo distrajo de su tren de pensamientos.

Al girarse, como de costumbre, miró hacia abajo donde la chica jadeaba recuperando el aliento después de correr.

\- Perdona, ¿me devuelves la cartera? – le dijo entrecortadamente.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Aquí tienes jovencita! – contestó con su sonrisa característica y su voz estruendosa.

\- Muchas gracias All Might, gracias por salvarme y por recuperar mi cartera – le hizo una reverencia y se largo antes de que pudiese contestar el héroe número, cosa que lo dejó atónito.

Sin darse cuenta la policía ya había llegado para llevarse al villano, internamente All Might lo estaba agradeciendo, ya que quería ir detrás de la chica, como héroe que la acababa de salvar quería escoltarla a casa.

\- Buen trabajo All Might, como siempre – le dijo uno de los policías mientras el otro esposaba al criminal.

\- ¡Gracias! Pero si me disculpáis aún mi labor no ha acabado.

\- Pero…, necesito rellenar un informe del incidente…

\- Luego paso por comisaria señor agente. Nos vemos y recuerden ¡Plus Ultra! – y salió a toda velocidad en busca de la jovencita.

La chica había sido rápida, ya que se encontraba al final de la calle a punto de entrar en un establecimiento:

\- ¡Hey! – le saludó el héroe. La pobre se pegó tal susto que pegó un brinco.

\- ¡No hagas eso! Casi me da un ataque al corazón…- dijo agarrándose el pecho.

\- Jajajaja oye has sido muy valiente, pero no deberías ser tan temeraria, podrías haberte lastimado.

\- Lo siento All Might, pero no tengo… - y antes de acabar la frase le cortó diciendo – te voy a escoltar a casa, acabas de pasar un incidente traumático y ya es tarde para que una jovencita ande sola por la calle.

La chica cambió su expresión por enojo:

\- Sé cuidarme de mi misma, además antes de ir a casa tengo que ir a comprar.

\- Bueno, pues te acompaño y luego te llevo a casa.

\- ¿No tienes que patrullar? - le miró algo incrédula.

\- Sí, pero no puedo resolver otro trabajo hasta que no acabe este.

La joven se resigno, no iban a llegar a ninguna parte discutiendo, pero le molestaba soberanamente que la tratase como una niña a ella: alumna de tercero de la escuela media y presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil, podía llegar a casa por su propio pie.

\- Está bien, pues entra conmigo o espérame aquí fuera, como quieras…

\- Entraré contigo, así te ayudo – y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas aunque por dentro pensase que la chica era una borde.

Dentro en seguida fue a buscar una cesta para poner todo lo que necesitaba, sacó su celular y buscó en su bloc de notas los ingredientes para hacer _okonomiyaki_ :

\- A ver…, en casa ya tengo repollo, gambas, beicon, cebolla, huevos…, así me que me falta _beni-shoga_ , _tenkasu_ , harina, _katsuoboshi_ y _aonori_ …

\- ¿Mmmm? ¿Vas a hacer _okonomiyaki_? – le preguntó el héroe, mientras veía divertido como se movía la chica por el super. Podía observar que era algo que solía hacer, ya que sabía perfectamente donde estaba cada cosa.

\- ¡Ah! Si, está noche me toca hacer la cena y le he prometido a mi hermano que le iba hacer _okonomiyaki_ , así que estaba preocupada porque cerrasen y me quedase sin ingredientes. – esta vez All Might pudo ver la gentil sonrisa de la chica, parecía que el incidente de antes no hubiese pasado.

A esas horas no había mucha gente comprando, pero era gracioso ver la reacción de los clientes que veían al héroe comprando con una chica de instituto, claro está que en seguida le pedía fotos y autógrafos. La joven no parecía molestarle, ella iba a la suyo buscando los ingredientes de la lista.

\- A ver, tengo esto y esto también… ¡ya está, creo que lo tengo todo! – e hizo el gesto de la victoria al héroe.

\- ¡Ok! – le respondió con el pulgar arriba - ¿tienes todas las salsas? ¿Mayonesa? ¿Salsa _okonomiyaki_?

\- ¡Anda! ¡Se me había olvidado la salsa! Parece ser que hoy no solamente me salvas de un villano jejeje ¡Gracias! – y se fue corriendo a buscar la salsa.

Con todos los ingredientes se fueron a pagar y salieron del supermercado donde más gente alucinó al ver el héroe número haciendo la compra.

\- Perdonad civiles, pero aún estoy de servicio, así que no me puedo entretener – con esto se agachó para cargar a la chica que lo miró con cara de "que estás haciendo" y saltó en el aire. Los transeúntes de la zona escucharon un desgarrador grito.

\- ¿¡Pero qué haces bájame!? ¿No ves lo alto que estamos? ¡Nos vamos a matar!

\- Jajajajaja ¿no me digas que te dan miedo las alturas? - dijo con voz socarrona.

\- No me dan miedo, pero esto da mucha impresión… - y se agarró muy fuerte a su pecho escondiendo la cara en su cuello.

\- ¡Venga no es para tanto cuando te acostumbras! Además, mira que vista tan bonita.

All Might no estaba mintiendo la vista de la ciudad era impresionante, poco a poco la chica abrió sus ojos y miró encandilada el paisaje, era realmente espectacular.

\- ¿Ves cómo no tienes que tener miedo? Te tengo bien sujeta, así que no te vas a caer, prometido.

\- ¡Te he dicho que no tengo miedo! ¡Ah! Aquellos bloques de apartamentos, allí está mi casa.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Pues allá vamos! ¡Agárrate!

El aterrizaje fue más suave de lo esperaba, será porque él la sujetó contra su pecho para que no notase nada al tocar el suelo.

Ya había llegado a casa y volando cargada por All Might, que se disponía a agacharse para que bajase de la forma más cómoda y fácil posible, pues el hombre era muy alto y los dos metros los superaba.

Esta vez la chica le dedicó una sonrisa sincera:

\- ¡Muchas gracias All Might! De verdad, gracias. Siento que antes fuese borde o tajante, no era mi intención, pero me molesta que la gente piense que no se cuidar de mi misma.

\- ¡No te preocupes! No te juzgo por ello, no digo que no sepas cuidar de ti misma, pero en ocasiones necesitamos que nos echen una mano, ¿no cree?

\- Jeje tienes razón…, perdóname – y le hizo una reverencia.

\- No te preocupes de verdad y no tienes que ser tan formal – ahora que la miraba de ella también destacaba su pelo verde y sus impresionantes ojos.

All Might acababa de caer, ¿desde cuándo acompañaba a las víctimas a casa? Nunca lo hacía. Pero esta chica le infundó un aire protector sobre ella, será porqué vio valor y coraje y quería que llegase a casa lo antes posible.

\- Bueno, ahora sí, gracias y buenas noches. – le dijo cortándole de su trance.

\- ¡Ah sí! ¡Buenas noches! Y ten cuidado de ahora en adelante.

\- Lo tendré, descuida – se dio la vuelta y se encaminó al portal del edificio, pero antes de abrir la puerta el héroe le preguntó:

\- Por cierto joven, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Midoriya, Mitsuha Midoriya, ¡encantada!

 **¡Hola de nuevo! ¡He actualizado por segundo díaaa! ^^ Ya se ha revelado la identidad de la chica, he intentado dar un aire de misterio hasta el final. Bueno, espero que os guste y ya sabéis PLUS ULTRA. ¡Hasta el próximo capi!**

 **PD: en cursiva están los ingredientes de la receta del _okonomiyaki_ , aún tengo que probar de hacerla algún día.**


End file.
